A Thousand Years I Had Loved You
by TrueDaughterOfAphroditeLoves4
Summary: Read to find out...


**A/N: This is my first Twilight Fanfic, so please help me on this and give me more advice! I will take it gladly! :D Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Bella slipped on the silky blue dress Jake had bought her for her birthday. Bella was never interested in dresses and make, but had asked her to wear this dress for him once at least and she agreed. She told him this will be the first and the last.

Bella turned around and looked at the mirror.

"Oh my god," she said looking down at herself. This was the first time Bella ever felt special.

She heard someone know on her room door. She spun around to see Jacob leaning against the door looking at her. She smiled at him before turning back around to look back at the mirror. Jacob walked toward her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Happy Birthday, Bells. You look... beautiful," he whispered smiling.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck still facing the mirror.

"Thank you..." she said. "Did everyone come yet? Did Renee come?"

Jake let go of her and spun her around to face him.

"Of course. Charlie and her... you understand right?" he asked her uncomfortable already.

Bella nodded smiling.

"Well, everyone is waiting for you. Harry up," Jake said starting to back away toward the door.

"OK," Bella smiled as Jake left the room and ran downstairs.

She looked at herself on more time in the mirror before she sighed.

"Looks like I lost the bet and Jake won. He said I will love this dress and I sure do," Bella said talking to herself.

She quickly brushed her hair and let it hand loose around her shoulders.

She started to walk downstairs to see a bunch of people waiting for her to come. What caught her eye was someone she wasn't expecting... Edward Cullen. Bella never liked Edward cause he was... complicated. He would be friendly one day, but the other he will be dangerous. Bella herself never talked to him, but she would always hear Mike Newton telling her everything that happened between him and Edward...

"Um... Jake?" Bella called not even looking away from Edward.

Edward was handsome as usual, but he was different today. He would always wear everything black to school, but right now it looks like he was in a good mood. He was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned with black skinny jeans. His white shirt was unbuttoned to reveal his white t-shirt. As well, his eyes were different than usual. The weren't black, they were gold now.

Jake pushed through the crowd to get toward Bella.

"Bella? Did you call me?" he asked her.

Bella hesitated for a second before replying.

"Um... I don't remember inviting the Cullens. Did you?"

"Oh, Charlie did. He said that Carlisle Cullen is his friend, so he invited them," Jake said looking over to Edward who was now looking at both of them with no expression on his face. He seemed unreadable.

Bella looked away from his gaze, but still could feel it on her back.

"Whatever... um... Where are Charlie and Renee?" she asked looking around at everyone except Edward who was still staring at her.

"They are in the kitchen talking to each other about something... look like they are really arguing about something," Jake said looked back at her smirking. "Do you think what I'm thinking?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously, Jake? Did you hear what they were saying? Was it about me?" she asked starting to walk through the crowd with Jake right beside her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" Leah Clearwater screamed hugging Bella. Leah and Bella had become best friends throughout the month Bella had been in Forks.

Bella laughed hugging her best friend back.

"THANK YOU!" Bella screamed over the crowd. Leah let her go smiling. She watched as both Bella and Jake walk through the crowd to the kitchen. She saw Sam Uley, her ex-boyfriend, hug Bella and wish her a happy birthday. Leah looked away from them still smiling, but she could still feel the pain inside of her.

Bella and Jake finally saw the living room so they went into it to see more people from Forks High School there.

"You still haven't answered my question, Jake," Bella told him smiling at Tyler Crowley who wished her a wonderful birthday and called her gorgeous. She also earned at a death stare from Lauren Mallory. She looked at Jake who was playing with his fingers.

"Hello? Jake? Are you alive?" Bella called waving her hand in front of his face.

Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"Shut up. Renee and Charlie were whispering, so I couldn't hear much, but I did hear your name in their conversation. Charlie was shaking his head at what Renee said. I didn't want to get in trouble so I left them still talking," he said not facing her. "Don't tell them that I told you this cause Charlie is still angry at me for not listening to my father."

Bella laughed.

"What did you do now?" she asked Jake shaking Joy Ateara's (Quil's mother) hand.

"You know I'm working on a car for myself right? Billy told me to go and take a rest, but I didn't listen to him. I kept on working on the car until it became morning. Billy found me sleeping beside the car so yeah..." Jake said looking away embarrassed. Jake name listens to his father and does what he wants, so he deserves this.

"You will never change will you?" Bella asked him finally getting into the kitchen.

"Whatever... be casual," Jake said.

Bella ignored him.

"HI RENEE!" Bella screamed running over to her mother who smiled, but whispered something harsh at Charlie that made him hush up.

"HI HONEY! HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Renee screamed hugging her daughter.

"Thank you. Did Phil come?" Bella asked stepping back with a smile glued to her face.

Renee looked away from Bella's eyes, her smiling fading away.

"Sorry sweet heart... we got into a argument... I had to leave from the house and I took all my stuff and left. I thought he was really joking and all so I stopped for 5 minutes outside of the door waiting for him to come and surprise me or something, but he didn't obviously... I think I had made a lot of mistakes in my life..." she said looking up at Bella to see her expression. She was surprised to see her smiling at her.

"Don't worry, mom. Phil might come back and ask you to forgive him. This always happens," Bella said.

Renee smiled kindly at Bella.

"You are right. He might come back," she said. She looked over Bella's shoulder to see Jake leaning against the wall looking at them. "Oh my god! Is that Jacob Black?!" Renee squealed walking over to Jake who was leaning against the wall. He stood up straight and hugged Renee back smiling.

"I can't believe that you grew this tall! Last time I saw you, you were so short. How are you?" Renee asked him stepping back.

Jake laughed.

"I'm 18 right now. One years older than your daughter."

"Wow. Now that I'm here I can get time to talk to you," Renee said smiling. She looked at her watch. "Time to cut my daughter's cake!"

Renee looked at Charlie.

"Hmm... Aren't you going to show me around?" she asked him.

Bella looked at Jake who smirked.

Charlie sighed and walked toward Renee and both of them walked out of the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Edward. You look the same since I saw you before... handsome..." Bella and Edward heard Renee say from the living.

They heard Edward laugh, a melodic laugh. It was very beautiful to her ears. Bella shook the thought away.

"Nice to meet you too, Renee," Edward replied back. "Um... Charlie, where is... Bella?"

Bella blushed as she heard Edward say her name. Why was she acting like this? She wasn't used to this...

"She is in the kitchen with Jacob," Charlie said.

"Oh... Thank you, Charlie," Edward replied.

Bella and Jake heard footsteps toward the kitchen. Bella walked up to Jake casually.

After a minute, she finally saw him enter the kitchen. The light from the kitchen dazzled on him the moment he stepped in. Bella looked at him not being able to form any words. He was so... gorgeous...

Edward smiled as he saw Bella standing there, but his smile vanished when he saw Jake standing right beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist. For some reason his smile returned when he saw her blushing at him.

He started to walk toward Bella. He stopped when he was right in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Bella. I think you know me since I go to the same high school as you, Forks High School," Edward said smiling. He looked up and down at her. "You look so beautiful... like always."

Bella's heart stopped the moment her eyes met his. UGH! She hated it when this happened to her. She shook it back off.

"Um... T...Thank you..." she said looking away from his eyes. Jake's grip on her waist tightened. Bella bit her lower lip.

"Well... I'll see you then. Alice and the others are willing to talk to you. Just be careful around Alice," Edward said. He didn't even wait for a reply. He spun around quickly and walked out of the kitchen.

Bella let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. For some reason, whenever she was around him she would get butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't form any words to say.

Jacob shook her shoulders.

"Bella? Are you ready to go cut your cake?"

Bella looked at him and nodded still thinking about... Edward.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Everyone had already gone and I was sitting on the kitchen table between Jake and... Edward. I tried not to look at him throughout the evening, but I just couldn't. His eyes would always follow me everywhere I go. As well, Jake was starting to cranky with me throughout the evening. He would always see Edward looking at me and would walk away. Right now, he didn't look too happy. I tried talking to him after everyone left (except for Edward), but we were interrupted by obviously Mr. Edward Cullen. Charlie said that his brothers and sisters had to go somewhere quick and would come back to pick him up.

"So... um... Bella. Who is he?" Edward asked breaking Bella's thoughts again.

Bella looked up at him. His eyes hadn't moved away from Bella at all.

"Excuse me? I think I know how to introduce myself. No need to ask Bella," Jake said.

Edward just ignored him.

"Um... Charlie told me that you hated presents and surprises," he said.

"Um... Yeah, it's true," I told him not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Oh well... I'm sorry," he replied.

I didn't understand why he said sorry right now. He didn't even do anything though.

Like right on cue, Edward's siblings filed into the kitchen. One was shorter than the others. She had pixie like hair and her eyes had excitement in them. The other girl was so beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair that hung loose over her shoulders. The tall one was smirking at me. He was muscular, but not overboard. He was holding the blonde's hand. And the last one was slim with curly brown hair and had different emotions in his eyes. He was holding the pixie girl's hand.

The girl with pixie hair stepped forward gracefully.

"Hello, Bella! I am Alice Cullen. Edward's sister. Um... we got you a present! We hope you like it!" she said smiling. I groaned. Ugh...

"Um... Thank you, but it doesn't matter. I don't really like presents that much," I told them smiling politely.

"Please? For me?" she asked. "You will love it!"

I sighed.

"Okay... Where is it?"

"Right here," Alice said and gave me a box wrapped with silver colour wrapping paper with a red ribbon.

"Thank you..."

I opened the box to find a beautiful necklace. I stared at it in shock. It was so gorgeous. I bet it was too expensive. I looked up at Alice and the others.

"Oh my god... Thank you. You shouldn't have..." I told them.

Alice smiled.

"I knew that you will like it!" she said. "Well, we better go now! Carlisle and Esme will be waiting for us! Bye Bella!"

Alice and her siblings smiled at me before leaving the kitchen except for Edward who stopped and turned around.

"Um... Looks like I will see you tomorrow at school then, Bella. I hope to learn more about you soon," he smiled before turning around and leaving totally forgetting that Jake was still there. The door closed behind him.

I looked at Jake who was looking at me.

"Jake? Are you alright?" I asked him putting my hand on his left hand.

He got taking his hand away from mine.

"Nothing. I'm so sleepy right now. Do you mind if I crash on your couch for today night?" he asked smiling. Finally that smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright then..."

Jake walked into the living and dropped right on the couch. I quickly ran upstairs and cleaned myself. I brushed my hair and tied it into a pony. I had to take another bath because I was sweating and I didn't want to sleep with sticky clothes.

I ran back downstairs wearing my short shorts and my red tank top. The minute I walked in the living room I heard Jake softly snoring away. He was so tired alright. Hmm...

I kneeled beside him. He was sleeping peacefully alright. I didn't have the mind to leave him alone downstairs by himself and sleep upstairs so I walked to the other couch and slumped down into it. The minute I closed my eyes, sleep took over me...

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME ADVICE IF YOU THINK IT IS NOT THAT GOOD, BUT PLEASE NO BAD COMMENTS! THANKS FOR READING AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**- Jasmine (P.S. I bet you guys had looked at my Pen Name. I am truly a daughter of Aphrodite, but I don't break up anyone! I keep them together! I love love cause it's so cute! I hope you do too!)**


End file.
